A smart plug is typically a device that plugs right into an ordinary outlet and has its own outlet. An appliance may be plugged into the smart plug's outlet to obtain enhancements with respect to the ordinary electrical outlet. For example, a smart plug may, via an app, enable a user to actively control it, automate it according to a time schedule, or trigger it from another electronic system.
Smart plugs may be a versatile building block of the smart home, with numerous uses for security, convenience, and energy savings. However, these capabilities typically require corresponding circuit complexity while supplying substantial electrical power under high and varying current loads to the attached appliance. Consequently, there is a real market need to provide a smart plug with a desired robustness.